What We Lack
by Sakuyan
Summary: Nobodies lack hearts, thus the ability to feel emotions. However, a talk from Roxas makes Zexion realize that maybe he doesn't need them to care. Shounen-ai, Zexion/Riku, mild Sora/Roxas.


**A/N: **Inspired by watching videos of Kingdom Hearts II and reading Zexion's entry in 358/2 Days guidebook. I tried to make this as believable as possible, so please tell me if I messed up somewhere with characterization.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, possible OOCness. Read at your own discretion.

**Spoilers: **Mild, but still spoilers, so tread lightly.

**Pairings: **Zexion/Riku, mild Sora/Roxas.

* * *

**What We Lack**

* * *

"You're not going to believe what Sora told me."

Zexion looks up, his face impassive as always. "What?" he asks, not possessing the emotions to care, but knowing enough that Roxas might go on if he didn't let him ramble.

The Key of Destiny was the most emotional of them, as well as fallen XIV, so sometimes he would talk as if he possesses them, but Zexion knows better. He knows neither of them possess hearts, thus lacking the emotional capability to feel a thing.

Despite that, he has an inkling to stay by Riku's side, something akin to what the man would call "love". The schemer saw it as fascination, but he was willing to indulge Riku on whatever ideas he likes. Maybe, if there came a day he possessed a heart, he could come to care about the keyblade master as much as he did him.

Even with the knowledge, Zexion understands that Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, thus the likelihood of them ever possessing a heart and emotions was as well. He may be a founding member of the fallen Organization XIII-he and Roxas being the only members who didn't disappear-but hearts were never important to him.

It wasn't needed to create illusions and destroy what someone thought was real. That was all the Nobody cares about, if he could care at all. He flicks a page on his lexicon and reads up on a new illusion he could test out, yet he looks at Roxas' face once he hears "Are you listening?"

"I could care less," Zexion murmurs before returning to his precious book of spells. "Yet you need someone to talk to about this, so by all means, go ahead. I just won't pay attention to your rambles."

Roxas huffs in what could be annoyance, but he takes the chair across from the illusionist and lets words tumble from his lips like an avalanche. Zexion nods in what he assumes are the appropriate places, flicking pages once he finishes reading different sections. After what seems like hours, but in reality was a few minutes, Roxas stops and looks at his fellow Organization member.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Zexion inquiries after a few seconds of staring pass.

"You really don't care, do you?" Roxas pauses. "You don't even care about Riku, someone who, despite being your former enemy, does whatever he can to make you feel some shred of perceived happiness. I know we lack hearts, but couldn't you _try _to pretend to?"

"Unlike you, emotions are the last of my concerns. I would not stay by Riku's side unless I felt some kind of reason to, and despite our history, I do not wish to bring him harm."

"You're hurting him by not even pretending you care about the things he does for you."

Zexion raises both eyebrows at that, the one facial expression he has besides impassive and cold indifference. "He knew what he was in for the moment he confessed his … feelings towards me. I told him I do not possess the heart to care in the same way, but I would stay with him if that was his desire."

Roxas gives a loud sigh, one that could be of exasperation, and it makes the schemer wonder if his companion indeed does possess the heart the rest of the Organization lacked. He was showing more emotion than any of them in the short minutes they were conversing. _Fascinating. _

"That's what I was trying to tell you, but you went back to that book and pretended I didn't even exist. Do you do that to Riku too? If you do, no wonder he seems down."

"I shall go talk to him if that is your desire," Zexion murmurs, wishing this conversation to be over so he could return to more important matters. He _would _go talk to Riku and try to soothe his sorrows, but he was unsure how well he would do, since those who lack emotion cannot possibly understand those who do. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done. Just go talk to him. I have a … what did Sora call it … date. He's taking me to his favorite snack bar." Roxas gets up from his chair and moves towards the exit of the library, but before leaves, he turns his head. "Try pretending you care about Riku's feelings. It'll mean more to him than you think."

With that, number XIII leaves.

**X**

Zexion spots Riku on the beach some time later, seafoam green eyes staring at the endless ocean and lips turned downwards to a frown. He pauses for a brief moment before gathering his bearings and sitting next to the keyblade master. "Roxas tells me you are more down than normal."

"Roxas huh?" Riku murmurs, his tone just this side of flat. "You wouldn't have noticed if he didn't tell you."

"Perhaps not," the illusionist looks at Riku's clenched fists and, after a moment of contemplation, sets his smaller hands on larger ones. "But I do not wish to see you like this."

"I know you don't care. You _can't _care. Despite that, I see Roxas making an effort with Sora and I see how happy he is. I wish, for just one second, that you would _try _to care, but I realize that it's not in your nature." Riku pauses, bites his lip, and relaxes his fists. "I'm happy enough that you're with me in some way. In the end, that's enough."

"Would it mean that much to you that I try?"

Riku blinks, confusion evident in his posture and facial features. "You … would?"

"If it means you will be happy, than I shall, at least, attempt to show that what you do for me matters."

The keyblade master's mouth turns upwards to a smile. "I know it'll be hard for you, but I appreciate that you're even going to try." He leans forward, pressing his lips against Zexion's forehead in a small, intimate gesture. "Thank you."

Zexion nods, lacing his fingers with Riku's and leaning his head on his shoulder, watching the waves with Riku's arm around his shoulders. He was far from possessing a heart and emotions, but maybe, he could learn to love the man in his own ways, even without them.

* * *

**_Fin ... ? _**


End file.
